lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Sindar
The Sindar (meaning 'Grey People' - singular Sinda which was not generally used) were Elves of Telerin descent. They are also known as the Grey Elves. They were a sub-group of the Eldar and a further sub-group of the Teleri who chose to stay in Beleriand and not complete the Great Journey. Sindar was the name given by the Noldorin exiles to those of the Teleri who lived in Beleriand and did not complete the Great Journey. The Sindar are called "grey" perhaps because they were not Elves of the Light, never having actually set foot in Valinor, but neither were they Avari, since they did accept the invitation and set out on the journey (and therefore were technically counted among the Eldar). They are sometimes referred to as Elves of the Twilight. The name that the Sindar used for themselves was simply Edhil ("Elves", singular Edhel). History The Teleri were the greatest host of the Eldar. They had two kings, the brothers Elwë Singollo (or Elu Thingol as he was later known in the Sindarin tongue) and Olwë. When the Teleri reached Beleriand during the Great Journey from Cuiviénen, Thingol went wandering in the forests. In the forest of Nan Elmoth he met Melian, one of the Maiar. They fell in love, and with Melian, Thingol stood spellbound in Nan Elmoth for several hundred years. In the meantime, Olwë and many of the Teleri could not delay longer, and went to Aman without Elwë and his following. Elwë's followers stayed in Beleriand, to search for their king. At long last, he awoke from the spell and set up a kingdom in the midst of Beleriand: Eglador (Land of the Forsaken, or Land of the Elves). The Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost in the Blue Mountains were contracted to aid in the building of the city of Menegroth. Other Teleri also stayed behind: these were the friends of Ossë the Maia, who had fallen in love with the shores of Middle-earth, and did not wish to depart. Their leader was Círdan, and they established cities at Eglarest and Brithombar. They were known as the Falathrim, or Elves of the Falas (Shore). They were not part of the realm of Eglador, but still took Thingol as their High King. Yet other stray bands of Teleri settled in Nevrast and Hithlum to the north of Eglador, although these did not form any realms. The Teleri of Eglador, the northlands, and the Falas were also known as Sindar, in later days, because they developed a civilisation all their own, which almost equaled that of the Calaquendi. A last group of Teleri in Beleriand was the Laiquendi: they were descended from the Nandor, who had split from the Great Journey before the Hithaeglir, and gone south along the Great River Anduin. A part of them, under Denethor, son of Lenwë, crossed the Blue Mountains, and eventually settled in Ossiriand, or as it was later known: Lindon. They remained a people apart for long, although many of them removed to Thingol's realm after Denethor was killed. The friends of Elwë Singollo, who remained waiting for him while he was lost in Nan Elmoth, and the Falathrim, were persuaded to remain on the Hither Shores by Ossë. Later the Laiquendi and the other Nandor who entered Beleriand were often counted among the Sindar. Although they were Moriquendi Elves and thus never went to Aman, the Sindar achieved great wisdom during the Sleep of Yavanna, for they were guided by Círdan, Melian the Maia, and Elwë, who as Elu Thingol who had returned as a great overlord of Elves. Thingol's kingdom was to become the center of Sindarin power and culture. Many Sindar lived in Mithrim and the Falas, and some still wandered in the forests. The Sindar were somewhat scorned but respected by the Ñoldorin exiles who returned to Middle-earth to found great realms and wage war against the Dark Lord Morgoth, and many Sindarin Elves considered them usurpers and to blame for Morgoth's return. The Sindar did not play a very active offensive role in the The Battles of Beleriand in the War of the Great Jewels, although they did suffer heavily from the forces of Morgoth. Their overall relationship with the Ñoldor was a somewhat contentious one; the Ñoldor, for their part, held themselves in overall higher esteem than the Sindar, and were a bit contemptuous of the Sindar's relative lack of will to fight Morgoth. The Sindar often saw their cousins as arrogant trespassers, and many also at least somewhat blamed them for the return of Morgoth and all the misery it entailed. At the end of the First Age many Sindar went over the Great Sea, and throughout succeeding ages, there was a steady migration of Sindar to the West. Those of the Sindar who remained in Middle-earth dwelt in Lindon or in Elven-realms such as the Woodland Realm. In later ages the Sindar were counted fully among the Eldar. The Sindar were happy dwelling in Middle-earth, but once the desire for the Sea was aroused in them, they could not be content until they sailed to Eldamar in the Far West. Although less learned and powerful than the Calaquendi and less interested in crafts than the Noldor, they were extremely gifted in music, and their voices were very fair. Just before the arrival of the Ñoldorin exiles, the Dark Lord Morgoth returned to his old stronghold of Angband, and his activities increased. Thingol had Melian use her magic to create a girdle of bewilderment around Eglador, so that nobody could enter without the king's permission. Ever after it was known as Doriath. After the return of Morgoth and the Ñoldor, Thingol remained High King of the Sindar and nominal Overlord of Beleriand, but the Ñoldor, though not openly opposing the claim, essentially ignored it, and answered only to the authority of their own High King.The Silmarillion Spoken Languages The Sindar spoke Sindarin; they invented the Cirth. The language of the Sindar diverged from common Telerin Elvish over the long ages they were sundered from their kin, and became known as Sindarin. By the time the Ñoldor arrived in Beleriand, the languages had become mutually unintelligible, but the Ñoldor were quick to learn it. In the Second and Third Age, Sindarin became known as the Noble Tongue, and became the Elvish tongue used in daily speech throughout Middle-earth (helped by the decree of Thingol, who forbade the use of the Ñoldorin language in his realm). It was also adopted for daily use by the Númenóreans, and remained somewhat in use in the Realms in Exile of Gondor and Arnor. Sindarin eventually replaced Ñoldorin Quenya as the language used by the Ñoldor in Beleriand, even in predominantly Ñoldorin settlements such as Gondolin, although Quenya survived as a language of universal knowledge and ancient lore. High Kings of the Sindar # Elu Thingol # Dior Eluchil The Half-elven of Sindarin descent The Half-elven, Elrond and Elros, were partially of Sindarin Elven descent, as their mother Elwing was the daughter of Dior, the son of Lúthien, the daughter of Thingol and Melian. Translations References de:Sindar es:Sindar fr:Sindar it:Sindar nl:Sindar pl:Sindarowie ru:Синдар sk:Sindar Category:Quenya words Category:Elven Kindreds & Peoples Category:Grey Elves